Cremation is becoming increasingly popular in the funeral industry as an acceptable alternative to more traditional burial methods. As a result, there has been a significant increase in the demand for cremation urns to store and display cremated remains. Such urns are available in a wide variety of designs and styles, including cubes, jars, vases, sculptures, bookends, mausoleums, and garden implements. Although a majority of the urns commercially available are configured for human remains, smaller keepsake versions are also available for storing animal remains.
Cremation urns may be made from a variety of materials such as bronze, wood, cloisonné, turned-stone, plastic and/or glass (ceramic). The particular application of a certain material will often depend on the environment in which the urn is to be displayed. In urns configured for outdoor use, for example, relatively durable materials that are resistant to sun, moisture and other environmental factors are typically preferred over less robust materials. The aesthetics of the cremation urn will also dictate the type of materials used in forming the cremation urn. Factors such as cost and ease of manufacturing, uniformity, weight, size, longevity, and affordability are also important considerations in the selection of materials.